


Going slow, for once.

by Jujus_island



Series: Short Sonadow Stories [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gay Disasters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sonadow - Freeform, they are both flustered and odn't know what to do with themsleves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: In which two speedy hedgehogs decide to take it slow, ironic isn't it, while cuddling for the first time.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Short Sonadow Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Going slow, for once.

“I can’t believe we’re sharing a bed!” Sonic thought to himself, giddy with excitement as he lay facing away from his bedmate, Shadow. 

It was about 2 weeks ago that Sonic had confessed his feelings to Shadow. His feelings were returned and they had agreed to be exclusive but on the stipulation, agreed upon by both, that it would be kept a secret for an indefinite amount of time. Which made it rather difficult to spend moments completely alone in each other’s company like this one. 

Sonic had experience in relationships before, he had a thing with Sally Acorn for a couple of months and Amy always openly displayed her affections for Sonic which resulted in a couple of involuntary “dates” but this was Sonic’s first time being romantically involved with another male. He knew he was bisexual for some time now but, being the ever acclimated hero that he was, he wasn’t sure if it was safe to be open about his attraction to guys. Thus, he was hardly ever approached by guys, garnering him little experience with the same sex. 

Shadow laid on the other side of the bed, facing away from his bedmate as well. Sonic was inexperienced, nevertheless, Shadow pales in comparison to even the little experience Sonic has. Living on the Ark, in the 50s, didn’t breed a particularly diverse, open-minded thought process. It wasn’t hostile per se, but when it came to “taboos” like being homosexual, it wasn’t welcoming either. Much to Shadow’s luck, he just so happen to be gay in the 50s. When he came down to earth, however, he noticed a totally different attitude towards same-sex attraction, at least where he lived. While there were still homophobes, they were largely condemned, so, after some time, he finally found it safe to open up to his closest confidant, Rouge. She had no reservations about his sexual orientation and even accepted him with open arms, claiming him to be brave. She even admitted that she, herself, might not be as straight as she always assumed and had some figuring out of her own to do. Rouge assured him that their small established so-called friend group, which was more Sonic’s friend group if anything, would accept him as well. Over time he sheepishly came out of the closet, one foot at a time. He was happy to have this metaphorical weight lifted off his shoulders with every person who accepted him. 

Shadow was really put to the test when he had his first proper crush. He’s thought guys were cute before but this, this was something of a different breed. His feelings only grew stronger with every warm smile thrown his way, further amplified with every touch, even the slightest grace of the arm. It took a while for Shadow to properly confront his feelings towards his rival, after months of delusion and denial. The sensations were strange and uncomfortable yet enticing and inviting. It took the meddling of his nosy, yet relatable best friend to finally address his feelings head-on. Which resulted in clumsy attempts at flirting and being flustered at the mere thought of Sonic and possibly of being involved with him, which only made him love Shadow more.

Sonic had a similar experience. He thought out of anyone, his titular arch-rival would be the last creature on the planet he would develop romantic feelings for. After trying his damndest to cram these new emotions down into the abyss of denial, it was clear to see that they would be here for a while. He finally sought out the advice of his wise beyond his years, little brother. The conversation when as so:

“Tails, I have some dire to tell you but you, need, NEED to promise me that you won’t think any less of me.” Sonic gasped, moments after rudely bursting through the door to Tail’s personal sanctuary, his workshop. 

Luckily for Sonic, his little brother was rather patient with his behavior. Also, he could see the genuine panic written all over his face and mannerisms. “What is it, big bro? I’m sure whatever it is it isn’t that bad.” 

“So I think I may or may not have a huge crush on my best and favorite rival.” Sonic choked out

With an evils smirk, Tails decided to twist the knife. “And who is your best and favorite rival?” 

“Tails don’t make me say it.” 

“Whatever do you mean Sonic?” 

“Tails.” 

“Sonic”

“Ok! I have a huge, ginormous crush on Shadow and I think about him all the time and I don’t know what to do please I need your help!” 

“Congrats Sonic you finally figured it out!” Tails said with a smirk. 

“Tails, please, I need SOME kind of advice!” Sonic pleaded.

“Ok ok.” Tails finally had gotten his revenge for having to watch Sonic agonizingly dance around his feelings for the ebony hybrid. “When are you going to tell him how you feel?” 

“Way off base buddy, I don’t even know if he feels the same way! I can’t take that sort of humiliation! I just sorta planned on letting the feeling shrivel up and die.” 

“No way he doesn’t feel that same way! You’re like, the only person that I’ve seen hug him and not immediately get punched in the face. Pulse, he always seems sort of happy when you’re around, whatever Shadow happy is exactly. And, you got it BAD, I don’t think letting it die is even an option at this point.”

Tails’s words of encouragement quickly send a wide smile to Sonic’s face. 

“Phew, that’s really what I needed to hear right now, thanks buddy!” 

“Hey, that’s what brothers/BFFs are for!” Tails smiled

It wasn’t long after that, that Sonic gathered the courage to finally confess his feelings under the blanket of a starry sky, much to his relief, they were quickly reciprocated. They laid next to each other sharing the same view of a clear night sky. Although, quick glances to each other were made, showing off strong blushes on both hedgehog’s muzzles. Sonic felt a shy finger move to gently touch his hand. He accepted the gesture, closing his hand around Shadow’s. 

A shy tap on the shoulder snapped Sonic out of his reverie. He rolled over to meet stunning ruby red eyes peering over to him. He took notice of the ungloved hand, it was the first time he had seen it, taking note of the long black claws, the tan “beans” just beneath his fingertips and above his palm and, that the red strips on his arms extended to his index finger. 

Shadow spoke carefully and slowly, almost hesitantly “I’m sorry that I’ve been taking everything so slow, to be frank, I don’t have much relationship experience, this is all so new to me. I don’t know much about being a proper boyfriend.” Sonic took notice of his adverted eyes and ever so slightly drooping ears.

Sonic spoke in the same demeanor “Don’t worry your pretty little head Shads.” granting him a sassy roll of the eyes “I have to be honest too, I’m pretty nervous too, but I’m also really excited! It’s been so long since I’ve felt like this about anyone, I’m afraid to mess it all up. Is it ok if we take this slow?” 

Shadow smiled slightly yet earnestly “I’d like that very much.” 

Sonic slowly removed his gloves, revealing fawn hands with shorter but still pointed clear nails and smaller blush pink “beans” on each finger. He found Shadow’s empty hand, filling it with his palm and Intertwining fingers. Shadow closed his eyes with content but Sonic’s stayed open, focused on the ivory white chest fur on Shadow’s chest. He longed to touch it. After some time of hand-holding, savoring, and revealing in the warm, rough feeling of his partner’s hands, he removed his hand causing red eyes to flutter open. 

Sonic gently moved his now free hand over to Shadow’s chest. “Is it ok?” Sonic asked carefully. He was met with a nod in response prompting sonic to gently pet the white fur. Shadow stiffened at the touch but quickly relaxed into it as the touch was tender and rhythmic. Sonic slowly moved his forehead to be pressed against the fluffy white fur. When Shadow didn’t react, only lying still, Sonic began to internally panic. As he was about to pull away, a striped forehead was pressed against his own, the tips of their noses touching, clearly, this move was calculated. Sonic ate up the warmth that had grown between, seeing as his gentle touches had been accepted, had moved this arm to wrap around right underneath Shadows back quills in a tight embrace. Sonic had feared this maneuver was too jarring for his partner but all doubt was washed away when Shadow placed his arm carefully around Sonic's neck, pulling him closer. 

They laid like this in comfortable silence, both eyes closed but not without soft smiles painted on both of their faces. It wasn’t long before they drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I do at 2 am on a school night, just wanted to write some generic fluff. As always, I'm dyslexic so sorry for anything pertaining to that. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
